


Rainbow

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gay, Homosexuality, LGBT, M/M, Rainbow, baz!centric, fanfic for pride month writing challenge, lgbtq+, simon and baz at pride parade, snowbaz mentioned
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: Baz sempre se questionou sobre o motivo do arco-íris representar a comunidade LGBT, até receber sua resposta numa parada LGBT, com Simon.





	Rainbow

Baz sempre se perguntou a razão pela qual o arco-íris foi escolhido para representar a comunidade LGBT. Por algum tempo, pensou que o símbolo tinha sido escolhido por algum ignorante que achava que a comunidade era composta por homens com características femininas e, por isso, usou como símbolo algo considerado “fofo” e “de meninas”. 

Depois de um tempo, Baz descartou essa ideia. Se fosse por isso, teriam vários relatos de pessoas insatisfeitas com aquilo e, honestamente, Baz nunca tinha visto ninguém reclamar da escolha. 

Após chegar a conclusão de que o arco-íris que representava a comunidade LGBT definitivamente não tinha sido escolhido como tal por causa de feminilidade, Baz apenas achou que a escolha fosse totalmente aleatória, alguém vendo um arco-íris e pensando “isso ficaria bem como uma bandeira”, e, com isso, essa questão deixou de habitar seus pensamentos por um bom tempo.

Até que, alguns anos depois, Simon o convenceu a acompanhá-lo numa parada LGBT na cidade em que estavam. Quando estavam lá, todas aquelas pessoas com placas, cartazes, bandeiras e broches com as cores do arco-íris, vestindo roupas coloridas, tudo isso fez com que Baz perceber algo que nunca tinha notado antes. 

O arco-íris sempre vem depois da chuva. E ali, vendo pessoas mostrando, com orgulho, quem eram, Baz conseguiu ver também pelo que passaram para chegar ali. Conseguiu perceber que alguns passaram por apenas chuvas fracas, outros passaram por tempestades assustadoras, com direito a raios e trovões, mas todos com certeza sobreviveram tudo aquilo. Porque lá estavam todas aquelas pessoas, observando o arco-íris.


End file.
